finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Galbadia Garden
Galbadia Garden, also known as G-Garden, is a location in Final Fantasy VIII, situated on the Galbadian continent. It is one of the three Gardens. Martine is its Headmaster and Garden Master, and Irvine trains and lives there. Quistis also spent a brief time at Galbadia Garden taking lessons. Unlike Balamb Garden, Galbadia Garden does not train SeeD, but instead focuses on advancing weapon technology and as a military academy for the nation of Galbadia. The Galbadian installation focuses its training program on technological aspects of combat rather than magic. Unlike Balamb Garden, which attempts to maintain political independence, Galbadia Garden enjoys a close association with the Galbadian government and its military. Story Twelve years ago Cid Kramer and his wife, Edea Kramer, founded the first Garden and constructed Balamb Garden on the continent of Balamb. Galbadia Garden was built sometime after. Like Balamb Garden, Galbadia Garden is built atop an ancient Centra structure, which allows the Garden to fly. Squall Leonhart's SeeD party arrives at Galbadia Garden when the way back to Balamb Garden is blocked off due to the trains having stopped. They run into Fujin and Raijin, who are there to deliver orders from Headmaster Cid, and receive news of Seifer's supposed execution. Martine briefs the group on their new orders and sends them on their way to Deling City, the capital of Galbadia, to assassinate Sorceress Edea during her induction ceremony. Martine assigns one the Garden's best sharpshooters, Irvine Kinneas, to do the job, with the SeeDs there to cover him. Martine wishes to save Galbadia Garden from the sorceress's hands, as he knows she wants to take over his Garden. Cid, meanwhile, sees the time for Garden's true founding purpose to be put to use has come. After the failed attempt on her life Sorceress Edea seizes control of the Galbadian government, and claims Galbadia Garden as her main base of operations. She assigns Seifer, who has become her Sorceress's Knight contrary to the execution announcement, as its commander, and Martine flees to Fishermans Horizon in disgrace. The Garden is transformed into its mobile form and taken to the Centra continent. A similarly mobile Balamb Garden, now under the command of Squall Leonhart, runs into it on their quest to Edea's Orphanage, and launches a full-scale assault. The Gardens butt heads as their pilots ram the hulls together, tangling the structures. Balamb cadets and SeeDs engage Galbadian soldiers in combat while the remaining Galbadian cadets either join their Balamb counterparts or take refuge in empty classrooms. Squall's party boards Galbadia Garden and, with the help of Fujin and Raijin, tracks the sorceress and her knight, Seifer, to the Headmaster's Office. The party defeats Seifer while the sorceress escapes to the Atrium below. The party chases her and engages her in combat. Upon being defeated Edea unknowingly transfers her sorceress power to Rinoa Heartilly, who revives Seifer before falling unconscious. Seifer departs, and Edea's mannerisms change and she addresses Squall and his party with kindness. Confused, the party retreats to Edea's Orphanage to talk things over, where Edea explains she has been possessed by a sorceress from the future, Ultimecia, but her defeat at the SeeDs' hands snapped her out of it. After the Battle of the Gardens Galbadia Garden is never seen again and what becomes of it is unknown. Layout Galbadia Garden's layout is more enclosed than Balamb's; although it retains the basic circular design surrounding a central lobby, main sections are reached by enclosed hallways running around the perimeter rather than accessed through open-air corridors extending out from the center. It has two main floors accessible by stairwells, plus a headmaster's suite on the third story reached only by a special elevator. The first and second floors are accessible to the entire Garden population, while the third floor requires key card access to the elevator. First Floor: ;Front Gate: The Front Gate is the main entrance to the Garden. Upon entering the outer part of the gate, visitors travel down a large paved walkway before proceeding to a security checkpoint at the inner gate. SeeD, students, and visitors must present their IDs for inspection in order to pass and enter the inside of the Garden. ;Garden Lobby: The front gate entrance leads directly to the lobby. The only access to the rest of the Garden, the lobby is guarded by the powerful Guardian Force Cerberus, who stands watch on a small risen platform at the lobby's center. A save point rests by the right of the entrance. The lobby itself forms a perfect circle in which four corridors branch off in the cardinal directions, with the main gate at the southern point. *'Draw points': Haste (hidden) ;Classrooms: The classrooms are located off various corridors on the first floor, arranged lecture-hall style with desks leading down a slope to a teacher's podium at the bottom. Students are obliged to be present in classes five minutes before the bell rings. ;Fieldhouse: The fieldhouse is located off the northern corridor, and is home to a large indoor track as well as what appear to be tennis and basketball courts, reflecting Galbadia Garden's love of sports. *'Draw points': Shell ;Skating Rink and Locker Room: The skating rink is located off the eastern corridor, and sports a large ice arena for the Garden's hockey and skating teams to practice and compete. A locker room is attached for cadets to change and store their equipment. *'Draw points': Protect (ice rink, can only be accessed during the Battle of the Gardens), Life (in the locker room). Second Floor: ;Dormitory: Dormitories are located off of various corridors on the second floor. Unlike the connected suites enjoyed by pairs of cadets at Balamb Garden, Galbadian cadets bunk four to a room. One wall is lined with individual sleeping berths, while the opposite wall contains four desks with computer terminals and rolling chairs. ;Reception Room: The reception room is a parlor located off the northern corridor on the second floor. Here, visiting dignitaries and other guests wait prior to meeting with the Garden Headmaster. ;Auditorium: The auditorium is a large arena located off the southern corridor on the second floor. Stadium seats surround a large elevated podium at the front, and large video screens hang on either side. The auditorium is generally used for Garden assemblies and as a forum for guest speakers, although the location may also cater to entertainment-related events. *'Draw points': Double (hidden) Third Floor: ;Headmaster's Office: The Headmaster's Office is located on the third floor, only accessible by those with the clearance to activate a special elevator on the second floor near the reception room. Students may only visit the Headmaster's Office when summoned by Headmaster Martine. Location Galbadia Garden is located within the country of Galbadia to the north of Monterosa Plateau. Like Balamb Garden, once the Garden becomes mobile its location becomes unfixed and is next encountered at Balamb where Galbadian troops use it as a mobile platform from which to launch an invasion and occupation of the town in their search for Ellone. It is later encountered once again over the forest near Edea's Orphanage where the Battle of the Gardens takes place. Following this (and from Disc 3 onwards), Galbadia Garden disappears from the world map altogether. Quests Finding the key cards During the battle of the Gardens event, the player must acquire some key cards to continue. Cerberus During the battle of the Gardens event, the player can battle Cerberus in the lobby. Winning the battle nets it as a Guardian Force. If the player forgoes doing this, they must wait until Ultimecia Castle for another chance of getting the GF by drawing it from the castle's bosses. Triple Triad Galbadia Garden uses the Galbadia region rules, where Same is the sole starting rule. There is a Trabian student in the Galbadia Garden locker rooms who plays with the Trabia region rules. There are no rare cards to be won at the Garden, but after disc 1 Galbadia Garden can no longer be accessed. If the player lost any rare cards to the Galbadia Garden students, Martine, who will be encountered in Fishermans Horizon, will be in possession of them. Enemies During the Battle of the Gardens event. *Slapper *Creeps *Jelleye *GIM52A *Tri-Face *G-Soldier *Deathclaw *Cerberus (Boss) *Seifer Almasy (Boss) *Sorceress Edea (Boss) People associated with Galbadia Garden *'Martine' - Former Headmaster *'Sorceress Ultimecia' - Sorceress *'Seifer Almasy' - Sorceress' Knight and Commander of Garden *'Irvine Kinneas' - Sharpshooter *'Raijin' and Fujin - Sorceress' Guards Musical themes "Galbadia GARDEN", the seventh track of the OST's second disc, is the eponymous theme of the location. The introduction begins with a distinctly militaristic feel, but then descends into a more mysterious tune. This track is first played whilst Squall and his party explore the Garden on their first visit after the preceding events in Timber. "Unrest", the eighth track of the OST's second disc, is also associated with Galbadia Garden; it is heard when Quistis announces to the SeeDs in the Reception Room that Seifer is believed to be dead. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Galbadian Garden, Part 1 Galbadian Garden, Part 2 Galbadian Garden, Part 3 Gallery Trivia *If Zell is left out of the party (specifically when Squall walks off alone) while in the Garden he ends up getting caught by one of the staff and forced to perform push-ups in the hall along with three other Galbadian students, one of whose intentions for doing push-ups are more perverted than altruistic. *The red banner in the ice rink reads; "Keep on rockin' in Galbadia!!". This slogan would later be alluded to in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children with the memorial plate in Edge reading "Keep on rockin' in Midgar!!''". *Unlike Balamb Garden, Galbadia Garden's distinctive base and foundation remain in place at its original location after the Garden itself had become mobile and moved away. This is most likely due to the missiles that were fired at the spot where Balamb Garden used to be. it:Garden di Galbadia pl:Ogród Galbadia Category:Final Fantasy VIII Locations Category:Transportation